The Longest Halloween
by Viceroy
Summary: The Halloween festival in Lazy Town was always something to look forward. The games and contests and of course the candy always had people waiting eagerly for Halloween. But what happens when the town's resident hero learns of the event...and starts to feel left out. Base by:Bases-Xs /art/Yu…
1. Chapter 1

**Parties and games aren't quite as fun.**

**If they don't include everyone.**

**Everybody's different**

**We're not all the same**

**So let's make sure that everyone**

**Gets to join the game.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Longest Halloween**

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny morning in Lazy Town as the children made their way to school. The autumn air carried the faintest bite on its breath, a promise of frost soon to come.

High above the small town, in a small blue and white air ship, lazy town's resident superhero, was going about his daily wake up routine.

"Mustn't be late…." Sportacus told himself, dashing about the room. With a flip he grabbed his cap from the self and leapt out onto the platform, shouting for the ladder to descend. Jumping from the last rung to the ground, he dashed off in the direction of the school house. He was eager to get in a round of soccer with the children before they had to go inside for their classes.

"Sportacus! Hey, over here" Ziggy, a young blonde boy called out, waving the elf over with a large swirled lollipop.

"Hello Ziggy," the Sports elf greeted him warmly, coming to a halt next to the boy. "What are you up to?…and…" he stopped looking about, "where is everybody..?"

"oh..oh.." Ziggy was fairly bursting with excitement "Sportacus…guess what..? Today in school we're going to start getting ready for the big Halloween party ! It's gonna be so much fun, the others have gone inside already to see what event they get to help with. I hope I get the candy tasting booth."

"Halloween…? " Sportacus looked perplexed "What is that..?"

"Whoah…you don't know what Halloween is..?" Trixie's voice cried out. Sportacus turned to see the young girl arrive with, Stingy and Pixel close behind her. "It's like the best holiday ever.."

"Ya, and here in Lazy Town, we throw the best Halloween bash every year!" Pixel added.

"And there's candy….lots and lots of candy" Ziggy cried bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Right, you go around town and people give you candy.." Pixel shrugged.

"Ya..and then you eat it till you make yourself sick.." Trixie giggled.

Sportacus frowned, "It doesn't sound very healthy.."

"It's not." Pixel chirped, "but you don't eat all the candy at once, just some. You still gotta eat your good food an…."

"But that's not even the best part!" Trixie interrupted him. "the best part's the party at the end, with the rides and the games and prizes..and..and"

"More candy !" Ziggy shouted. At that moment the school bell rang and the kids had to go in. Sportacus decided to go for a run about the town, finally ending up at the soccer field. He grabbed the black and white ball from the grass beside the goal post, kicking it from foot to foot and thinking about what he had just learned.

/ _A party with games and prizes….it'll be fun!_/ he grinned feeling giddy with excitement, and pent up energy. He threw his head back laughing and gave the soccer ball a mighty kick into the air.

"OW!.., Watch where you're kicking that thing Sportakook.." a gruff voice commanded. He turned to see Robbie standing some ways off, rubbing his head in annoyance, his soccer ball a few paces off to the man's side.

"Hello Robbie, ..unn…Sorry about that..heh.. I guess I wasn't paying attention" he smiled sheepishly.

"Obviously." The taller man muttered.

"What are you doing up so early?.." Sportacus asked. Usually the town "villain" didn't bother to come topside at all, much less at such an ungodly hour. Robbie gave the bouncing elf a withering glare.

"If you must know " he replied haughtily " I'm getting ready for Halloween…"

"You're going to the party..?" Sportacs asked incredulously. Robbie was not known for being a social butterfly after all.

"Of course…all that free Candy…hmm.. even I can be social for a little while…if it's worth my while" he grinned.

"So.. you know all about Halloween too..?"

"Of course you dolt," the dark haired man snorted at him " who doesn't know about Halloween?"

"umm.." Sportacus looked down at his shoes feeling rather stupid. He didn't, not really. He'd never even heard of it until the kids had told him that morning.

Robbie cocked an eyebrow at him, " Let me guess first Halloween party..?"

"un..yes.." Sportacus admitted. "First Halloween actually.."

"Why am I not surprized.." Robbie gave a sniff of distain.

"I can't wait!" the sandy haired man cried, his face lighting up as he broke into a wide smile. "…it's gonna be so much fun..!"

"Are you serious Sportastupid !," Robbie scoffed, shaking his head "You actually think **you're **going to be allowed to go..?"

The small elf turned to look up at him with wide blue eyes.

" Why…why wouldn't I be allowed to go..?" he asked innocently.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Robbie gave him an exasperated look. "what good is a Halloween party to a guy who can't eat sugar..? Face it Sportadope, nobody is gonna even want **you** around" he shook his head turning and heading for the town, leaving a very confused elf standing in the field.

/ _They ….they won't want to come…..?_/

.

.

.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

/ _Face it Sportdope, nobody is gonna even want __**you**__ around ._./

Sportacus sat underneath the large apple tree by the school, legs crossed with his chin resting on the soccer ball. He'd come back to the school for the recess break hoping for a quick game and maybe a little more information on this Halloween party.

"Robbie must be mistaken " he mused, still thinking about his encounter with the villain earlier . The kids always wanted to play with him. He looked up as the bell rang and the kids poured out of the school house.

"Oh I can't wait all that candy..! and Liquorice, chocolate and rookie rockets..and ..and.."

"Ya we get it Ziggy," Trixie laughed.

"Well I hope everyone remembers that it's MY party, so I should get the most candy.." A sandy haired boy in a yellow suit chimed in.

"It's not **your** party Stingy !" Trixie said rolling her eyes " The Halloween Festival is for everybody !"

"Well not everybody.." Pixel shrugged, leaning against the jungle gym.

"What?" Ziggy asked with alarm, looking up from his snack. "Who's not going to the party..?"

"Ya Pixel, even Robbie goes to the Halloween party…" Trixie said.

"Well it's obvious who's not going isn't it..?" the boy said matter-of-factly. "Sportacus. The guy's allergic to sugar and Halloween is a party totally based on sugar. He'd have nothing to do…"

"I heard he wasn't going to be invited.." Stingy announced.

"I guess it's better that way.. …I wouldn't want him to come a have a melt down" Trixie shrugged. Ziggy look unhappily at his friends

"I don't know…it doesn't seem right."

"Well, you gotta admit, it's kinda stupid for a hero to be allergic to sugar anyway" Pixel chuckled.

"Ya, what kinda hero gets defeated by a lollipop" Trixie snickered.

"That's not very nice " Ziggy said after a moment, "Sportacus is a good hero, "

"Oh come on Ziggy, it's just a joke, who's gonna hear me..?" Pixel replied.

Just then a voice called out, to signal the start of a game of hide and seek. "Come on we better get going, I don't want to miss out on the fun."

.

.

* * *

Behind the school wall sat a soccer ball by the trunk of the apple tree, half hidden in the tall grass where it had been dropped by Sportacus as he turned away, numb with shock at what he'd heard.

/_Robbie was right…I….I'm not invited_…/ He stumbled along, only half paying attention to where he was putting his feet.

"Sportacus….Sportacus wait…!" He turned slowly to be met by a small figure in pink dashing up to his side.

"Sorry I'm late getting out" She explained "I was helping organize the Halloween party. Wow, it's gonna be so much fun. We spent all morning decorating our class room. And guess what? After lunch we're gonna be..- "

"What's so great about Halloween ..?" Sportacus snapped, cutting her off. "It just seems like a waste of time …and… and unhealthy too !" He frowned. Stephanie gapped at him a little taken back by his sudden outburst.

"It's really fun Sportacus.." she insisted.

"Hmmph..it doesn't sound fun.." He muttered, looking back at the playground.

"Umm, well." She smiled, deciding to chance the subject "I brought my book, did you want to read the next chapter with me ..? It's getting really good."

Stephanie had been reading "_The Three Musketeers"_ and had taken to reading with Sportacus each day by the apple tree. He'd enjoyed listening to the tale. The epic sword fights the quest to stop the evil villain, but most of all the loyalty that the three hero's showed to one another.

Sportacus shook his head, abruptly turning his back on her. After what he'd just heard at the school, he simply couldn't bring himself to enjoy a story about comradeship…. togetherness…..being included …..

/ _I didn't think it would matter….I just wish…I wish_…/ he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his throat tighten.

"I gotta go.." he said, as soon as they reached his air ship. He shouted for the ladder and without another word climbed as fast as he could and disappeared into the ship.

"umm.. ok…un…bye Sportacus.." Stephaine called, "I'll see you later then….I guess.."

She watched as he went into the ship, wondering what had upset him so much.

.

.

* * *

Sportacus, clambered up the ladder at top speed

"Door!" he yelled almost falling through it in his haste. He turned slamming the door shut and leaning back heavily against it before finally letting his tears fall.

/ _It's not fair.._ / He felt his heart clench painfully. He sobbed for all the sweets and candies that he'd never had…that he'd **never** be able to have. He couldn't eat sugar, not even a little taste. He'd have a "meltdown" and get very ill. He'd always known it made him "different"; as a child he'd learned to enjoy other things, the fruits and vegetables that he could eat, and had taken to calling them "sports candy" as a way of dealing with his problem. For the most part it worked, he **really** didn't miss candy.

But secretly, he'd always been half curious about what the sweet sugary confection must taste like. There were so many kinds and everybody seemed to like it. Now there was this **Halloween**, a whole day dedicated to the celebration of candy and he wasn't going be able to join the fun. He was being left out and forgotten from all the festivities, just because he was a little different.… He lay down on his bed, staring miserably up at the ceiling through his tears.

/ _Why can't I be part of Halloween too?...don't I fit…somewhere..?_ /

.

.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

* * *

.

It was a mere 3 days till Halloween and the town was in full gear getting ready for the event. Bright streamers of black and orange decorated the town square, Jacko-lanterns grinned from the street corners while paper ghosts and bats hung from the tree branches.

Sportacus smiled as he walked through the town watching the people dash about decorating. Despite his misgivings about Halloween, even he couldn't help but feel his spirits soar at how wonderful the town looked. He glanced around him, surely he could be of some help around here.

He watched as young children put up paper ghosts and bats in the windows, a man unloaded pumpkins at the shop and a young woman dressed as an angel walked about handing out sweets. Sportacus smiled politely as she pushed a sweet into his vest pocket with a giggle before continuing on her way.

/ _Maybe if I made myself useful?… Yes! If I help out, they'd change their minds and let me come too._/

He turned hearing a familiar voice. Bessie Busybody was walking towards him barking into a cell phone pressed to her ear. A few steps behind her came the Mayor, looking flustered as usual.

"Good afternoon Mayor Meanswell, Bessie.." Sportacus said, greeting them with enthusiasm.

"Oh..Hello Sportacus.." The Mayor replied, as Bessie gave him a wave before returning to her phone conversation. "how are you doing this fine day, my boy?…"

"I am good Mayor, thank you…but.. unnn. What I want to ask is.." he stammered " is there anything I can do..?"

"Do?.." The mayor looked at him.

"Yes…to help that is….with the party…" He gave the Mayor a hopeful look.

"Ahhh..yessss….." The older man replied, becoming clearly uncomfortable " well…..you see Sportacus…..ahhh. the matter of the party…there's some concern…that is to say…..umm.."

Bessie came over, finished with her phone for the moment. "Sportacus !" She greeted the man in her singsong voice pushing past the Mayor. "As you can see my dear we have it all under control. The children are putting the final touches on the decorations and all the arrangements for the festival have been taken care of by yours truly!" She beamed up at him, puffed up like a peacock and smiling smugly. "A tasteful canvas that brings the elegance of the renaissance to team up in perfect harmony with the terrifying ghoulishness of Hallow's eve."

Sportacus had only caught about half of what she had said, but this was nothing new when talking with Bessie, so he thought it best to keep quiet and just nod in the right spots.

"And don't get me started on the catering, oh every type of sweet you could imagine ..and even some you couldn't " she gave him a wink, pinching his cheek rather roughly. " I tell you I've outdone myself this year."

He blinked, unsure of how exactly he should react to this news.

"So…unn….you don't need my help..?" he asked.

"Ahh, no…but..well Sportacus, we are glad you're here, ..you see…we've been hoping to talk with you" The Mayor cut in, wringing his hands together in a nervous fashion. " about… unn about certain upcoming activities and safety ..unn.. just a precaution you realize.." He babbled.

"My dear," Bessie said sweetly, pulling Sportacus aside "what he means is…" even she floundered with the right words to use. There was no nice way to say it really. "For your safety … you see… there's going to be a lot of sugar at the party ..and…well…..it….ahh…it."

Sportacus felt his heart quicken as he watched her face go through a slew of emotions

/ _Don't say it…please don't say it_…/ he begged silently.

"It might be better if you didn't come…" she finished quickly , giving him a pained look.

Sportacus felt himself go numb blinking rapidly to stop the tears in the corner of his eyes. He felt like he'd just taken a kick to the guts. It was one thing to overhear the kids say it as they played and joked with each another in the schoolyard , it was quite another when an adult took you aside and told you point blank how things were going to be and where your place was in them.

"Come now Sportacus, there'd be nothing for you to do anyway and you wouldn't just want to sit and watch everybody else having fun right..?…" The Mayor stated in a falsely cheerful voice.

Sportacus gave a stiff nod. It didn't matter how much they sugar coated it (oh the irony) the message was clear. " You're not wanted…" He knew for certain now. He wasn't going to the party.

"I….I guess…. I'll just go then.." With that he turned and went swiftly back across the town, not once stopping to look back at the town or all the festivities going on in it.

.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile at the edge of town in an old abandoned warehouse, Robbie Rotten was slinking about in his hideaway. The tall villain meticulously combed through his wardrobe, trying to decide on the best costume for the big event.

"Let's see firefighter ..no..no hmmm damsel in distress….hmm no… but I could defiantly pull it off…let see doctor, no ..no ..no…" He was pulled from his musings at the sound of laughter coming from above.

/_Now what..?_/ He grabbed his periscope and positioned it on the town. The square was alive with people decorating and dashing about.

"Hmmph honestly" Robbie rolled his eyes " …if there wasn't a mountain of candy to be had I wouldn't even bother going to this party."

/ _Oh ..and what's this..?/_ he turned the scope to focus on a lone blue figure trudging up the path towards his hideout.

"Honestly, what does he want now..? Stupid elf, is he coming here to prattle on about how unhealthy all that glorious candy is for me..? Ha! The fool actually thought he'd be welcome to the party. What did he plan to do? Preach about a balanced diet and good health while waving his finger at everybody…sheesh"

/_Huh..?_/ Robbie watched with confusion as the elf turned and started walking out across the field at the edge of the forest, going away from him.

/ _Hmm so he's not coming around to bother me_…/ He watched the small figure amble along at a slow aimless pace, kicking at the stones on the ground.

"Is he sick or something…? He's certainly not acting like his usual happy go hyper self...hmmm.." he turned the periscope to the town once more taking in the hustle and bustle then back to the elf.

"Ah… I see.." He gave a sad sort of nod. "But honestly he can still get dressed up.. still go trick or treating . He just can't eat any of the candy…..rather a waste of time though getting all those goodies and then…" Robbie stopped midsentence, his eyes going wide and a grin spreading across his face. "Of course! It's perfect !" He cried, " Why didn't I think of it sooner. If I take Sportakook trick or treating with me I'll get twice the candy and….well.. he'll get to do something…" He took off, dashing up the entrance and looking out across the field. He spotted the sport elf at the far end. "Sportacus…wait ! He called, doing his best to achieve a half jog, half stumble.

"huh..?" The blue clad elf, hearing his name being called, turned to see the thin villain puffing through the fields to greet him.

"Sporta…huff….Sporta…." Robbie, bent over holding a stitch in his side as he held up a hand to signal he needed a moment to catch his breath.

"Wow Robbie, you just run the whole field, I'm impressed! See don't exercise feel good..?"

The taller man glowered at him "… just peachy" he said, straightening himself up and brushing off his vest. "So you've been into town I see.." he watched Sportacus from the corner of his eye. As expected the man's smile suddenly vanished and took on a look of painful longing.

"Yes.." he mumbled.

"It's gonna be quite the party I hear !" Robbie crooned, watching carefully as those big blue eyes began to glisten. The elf turned to face him looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

/ He's really upset about this .. does this party _really _mean so much to him..?/ He felt a small tug on his heart, he knew what it felt like, knew **exactly** what it felt like to be left out…..to be forgotten.

Putting a hand on the shorter man's shoulder he gave it a squeeze " So it happened huh..?" he asked. The elf looked at the ground in silence, but gave a small nod of affirmation.

Robbie let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry Sporty…..he said softly "sometimes I hate being right….GAHH!" Robbie yelp in surprise as Sportacus suddenly gave a great shuddering sob and grabbed a handful of his striped vest, burying his face into Robbie's chest.

"I want to go !" he wept "Why…..why…won't they…let …m…me?"

"It's a party full of candy…" Robbie said nervously, trying to extract himself from the smaller man's iron grip, and too close proximity. "Besides you can't eat sugar why-"

"**I KNOW THAT!**" Sportacus shouted. Robbie cringed not at all comfortable with the emotional rollercoaster ride the elf was currently taking.

"Ok..ok…take it easy…" he said, his hands up in surrender " maybe we can work something out…ok?". Sportacus seemed to come to his senses once more, taking a deep breath he released the handfuls of Robbies vest, placing his hands flat on the man's chest and pushing himself back.

You..ok ..?" Robbie asked, clearly unsure whether the Sports elf was going to go gaga on him again.

"I just want to be part of it…" he said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. "that's all…just part of it…."

" Hmmmm… You know I have an idea for you. How about you go trick or treating with me..?" Robbie suggested. "You get to dress up and go door to door"

"I don't know…"

" It'll be fun Sporty,… we'll both bring pillow cases and get them filled up with candy!" Robbie smiled "ahh candy.."

"But what would I do with it…?" Sportacus asked.

"Simple, give it to me.." Robbie shrugged. Sportacus frowned looking down at his feet.

"Besides.." Robbie continued "…it means you get to do something…You wanted to be part of it didn't you..?"

"Yes…but…it seems a rather small part.." The elf replied.

"It's better than nothing …isn't it..?"

"I…..guess so.." he replied, it still didn't seem quite fair.

"Great!" Robbie beamed " You'd better hurry and get yourself a costume for Halloween. I'll seen you then.." Turning on his heel he stalked back off to his lair to get his own costume ready for the big day.

Sportacus looked back across the field towards the town. It may be better than nothing, but he still felt empty thinking about all the other activities he'd still be missing out on.

.

.

* * *

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

"There whew..." Stephanie exclaimed as she wiped her brow. "That's the last of them", she gave the final pumpkin a shove pushing it up on the table with the others.

"Finally, I thought we'd never finish", Pixel replied, wiping dust from his pants. "I tell ya those pumpkins were getting heavier the longer we went."

"I'll say..." Stephanie agreed, as she stopped to gaze up at the sky, looking at the air ship high above them.

"What's wrong Stephanie ...?"

"Nothing...I'm just a little surprised Sportacus didn't show up to help us. I thought he'd be all over a festival like this , you know, helping to get ready for Halloween."

"Why would he want to help...?" Trixie asked

"Ya, what fun is Halloween gonna be for him...?" Pixel added.

"No candy..." Ziggy gave a sigh.

"Well he's not invited to MY party! " Stingy announced "…only **normal** people who like candy can come."

"Stingy ! What a horrible thing to say !" Stephanie exclaimed. "It's not all just about candy..."

"All the food is candy, and everything there is gonna have sugar in it or on it..." Trixie replied, "….face it Pinky, he'd be a fish outta water..."

"I don't suppose you remembered the games and contests.." Stephanie countered.

"Hmmm let's see, pie eating contest, a taffy pull ...hmmm chubby bunny.. sugar, sugar, oh and more sugar" Trixie snapped "..all sugar..."

"Well...well don't you think we should try and make it so he can come too...?" Stephanie stated in disbelief. "We could change some of the events..".

"Hey, no way !" Pixel cried "The Halloween festival has always been this way. You can't go changing everything just for one person."

"Isn't he important enough to be included ?" Stephanie asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from her friends. "Doesn't it bother any of you that your leaving him out...that he's gonna miss all the fun just , because he's a little different ..."

"Hey!" Pixel snapped "…it's not our fault he's different ..."

"It's not his fault either..." Stephanie growled back facing the video savvy boy. "..and he shouldn't just be forgotten! " She turned abruptly on her heel and stalked off.

Sportacus yawned, stretching as he stopped to catch his breath and get his bearings. He'd been doing a lot of running lately, mostly out of town at the edge of the forest trying to keep out of everybody's way.

/_They don't want you there_ / his mind stung. " I know ...but maybe I could watch from the trees...if no one saw me." He'd been looking through the forest all afternoon trying to decide where he could stand so that he might be able to watch the fireworks ... and maybe some of the contests.

Sportacus looked up hearing voices coming down the lane, thinking quickly, he jump behind the hedge. He didn't feel up to talking with anybody at the moment. He couldn't bear another person giving him a look of sympathy and tweaking his moustache.

"OH I can't wait…. the party is going to be smashing..." a middle aged woman exclaimed.

"I know, did you hear about Brenda…" the other woman asked

"Oh yes, not coming I hear...oh could you imagine anything so dreadful as missing out on

the Halloween party."

Sportacus watched them go with sad eyes. /_Soon I'll know exactly how dreadful it_

_ feels._./

He pulled himself out from behind the hedgerow to continue with his search. True the

idea of stealing about in the dark like some sort of criminal was hardly appealing to him

but what choice did he have.

/_They don't want you there_../ he reminded himself. He gave a long sigh, he felt

weary and worn down and he knew it wasn't due to all the running he'd been doing lately.

His spirits were down. At that moment his stomach gave a growl of protest reminding him

that he'd forgotten to eat again.

He began to jog back to his air ship, hoping that tonight he'd have good dreams, that

tomorrow would be better and that maybe just maybe there wouldn't be tear stains on

his pillow in the morning from where he'd cried himself to sleep again.

As he went along the path getting closer to the town, his mind began to drift watching the

odd shapes his shadow made. He stumbled a little rounding the corner by the soccer field,

suddenly feeling lightheaded.

/I need to eat...unn ..I'm dizzy./

"Sporta- !" CLUNK

He gave a jolt of surprise as he collided with a small mass of pink, and sent them both

tumbling head over heels.

"Stephanie ...?" He asked, picking himself up and offering her a hand. He shook his head

to clear it ".. sorry... " he mumbled, feeling rather foolish for crashing into the young girl.

"Sportacus! I found you at last.." she beamed, clearly not hurt. "I've been looking for you

for days. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in town at all.."

The blue elf's shoulders sagged as he lowered his gaze, "…haven`t been in town... don't

want me there..." he said softly.

"What..?"

"They...they don't want me...in town" Sportacus said with more force.

"Who...?" Stephanie asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyboby!" He blurted out, his voice giving a painful crack. He felt himself crumble to

his knees beside his young friend. He looked up at her with beseeching blue eyes.

"Why...?" he asked in a small voice.

Stephanie took a seat next to her friend , pulling him into a hug. She could feel him

shaking as she looked him over. He looked terrible, there were dark circles under his

bloodshot eyes and he was swaying slightly. Stephanie had the sneaking suspicion that he

hadn't been eating or sleeping properly for a few days now.

"Tell me what happened Sportacus ..." she said softly.

"It...it doesn't matter..." he whispered with a sniff.

"Yes it does...you know it does.." she said rubbing his back. "Whatever it is I know it's

bothering you." She brushed a hand across his cheek. "You're crying Sportacus, and

people only cry when they're sad."

"I … I don't like being different.." he sobbed " It hurts…"

Stephanie looked at him "Everybody's different, Sportacus.."

"Not like me…" He sighed "I'm the only person I know who can't eat sugar.."

Stephanie put a hand to her chin in thought. "You never seemed to mind before...not

having sugar that is..."

Sportacus shrugged, " no...it's not so bad.." he agreed.

"But that's not really **it…** is it...? Stephanie said with a knowing look, "… you feel left

out...don't you..?"

Sportacus nodded solemnly. He told Stephanie about how he'd come to learn of the

Halloween party, and of Robbie's accurate prediction of the town not wanting him about.

"Maybe I'm TOO different...maybe I'm not a real hero after all" he said abruptly.

"Of course you're a hero..." Stephanie assured him. She gave him a hard look. "Why would

you suddenly think that you're not…?"

He stared down into the grass as he sniffed.

"I heard Pixel and the other children talking about me. How I wasn't going to be invited

..and...and that it was silly that a super hero could be beaten… by a lollipop" he felt his

eyes well up with hurt. A large teardrop splashed down onto Stephanie's arm.

"Sportacus, don't you believe it ...you're a great hero, you help people all the time."

Sportacus was silent as she brushed a stray sandy lock from his sad eyes. " I'm sorry

Sportacus..." she added quietly "Pixel and the others shouldn't have said that about you.

It wasn't very nice...and it's certainly not true." She gave him another hug, making a

mental note to deal with the other children later.

"Hey...I know...how about you go trick or treating with me..." She said "..We'll dress up

and go door to door..and.. get...uun" she was trying to make it sound positive, but she had

to admit it really didn't sound too exciting for Sportacus.

"Candy... ya I know...Robbie's already signed me up for that too." He gave a dejected

sigh.

"Robbie asked you to go trick or treating..?" she said suspiciously "hmm maybe we should

go pay Robbie a visit"

"Why..?" Sportacus asked.

"Well ...unnn..with three of us going out together maybe we could decide on a theme for

our costumes" She invented quickly . /_And find out what he's planning _/she thought.

"...ok... "Sportacus replied, he still didn't look enthralled, but nodded his agreement and

followed the young girl towards the billboard.

.

.

.

* * *

"I can`t believe that Halloween is tomorrow night and I still can't find the right costume!"

Robbie snarled flinging a gorilla suit over his orange chair. The villain's lair was a mad

house of costumes, boots makeup and props.

"Robbie!"

"Unnggg now what ...?" the thin man cringed, "..can't a man go out of his mind in peace..?"

he muttered. He looked up, jumping out of the way just in time, as his two visitors came

shooting down the pipe to land in a large pile of clown costumes.

"Please come in, don`t bother knocking...or waiting for me to invite you …." Robbie snapped

sarcastically "... now that you're here...what do you want..?"

"I heard you invited Sportacus to go trick or treating with you and I thought I'd come as

well" Stephanie said challengingly. "Sportacus and I thought we'd come and see if you

had any costume ideas maybe a theme the three of us could do together hmmm.. ?"

"Are you kidding...?" Robbie growled, giving her a disgusted look, but never the less

gesturing with a sweep of his arms to the tower of costumes. "Well please ...snoop..

er...browse away..."

"Thanks Robbie" Sportacus said walking over to a random pile and picking up a costume.

Meanwhile Stephanie pulled Robbie over to the side.

"Ok Robbie, what's going on why did you really invite Sportacus to go trick or treating with

you? I know it wasn't the kindness of your heart."

"Ouch, Pinky, you cut me to the bone..." Robbie hissed, "Oh course it wasn't" he continued.

"Look, Sportakook, wanted to be included in the fun…..well now he is...sorta. He can't eat

the goodies, but I can and he's perfectly capable of getting them . If he goes trick or

treating with me I get twice the booty. It's a win, win."

Stephanie looked cross. "So your letting him come with you just so you can use him to get

more candy..?" she asked

"Basically yes.." he shrugged

"I can't believe you Robbie ! .." she hissed " ….what a rotten thing to do!"

"Hey!, I least I made it so he got to do **something**. It's more than anybody else did for

him.." Robbie replied tartly.

"That's not true..! " Stephanie snapped.

"No?" Robbie queried, raising an elegant brow, "…tell me then what are you doing

hmmm...anything different...?"

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply , but stopped when she realized that Robbie was

right.

/I did the same thing as him, just offered to go trick or treating with Sportacus...and get

lots of candy... /

She gave Robbie a guilty look.

"Hmmmmm… I didn't think so..." he purred, a smug look on his face.

"But…but...well I did invite him to go to the party ...to watch some of the events" she said

firmly. She turned to look at the pile of costumes, where the elf was still half heartedly

going through the garments. It was such a sad sight, even Robbie had no snide remark to

make.

"Robbie...I just don't get..." she said in small voice. "He's going to go trick or treating with

us and he's going to the party... but...but he still doesn't seem very happy..."

"Of course he ain't kiddo" Robbie muttered quietly as he watched the smaller man move

about in a dazed sort of misery. He let out a sigh of weary annoyance. "Come on Pinky,

you got more smarts than that. What good is watching the party...if you never get to join

it...?"

Stephanie looked upset. /Of course...everything we offered to do with him...it doesn't

change anything. He still can't take part...nothing's changed...noth-/ Stephaine suddenly

looked up / … nothing's changed.. /

"That's it ..." she said breaking into a smile... "Robbie" she turned suddenly to the man "I

got an idea for a costume, I hope you can help me out."

"And why would I bother to do so...?" he asked with scorn. "what's in it for me..?

Stephanie looked through her school satchel. She pulled an orange from a pocket and

handed it to him sheepishly.

"Uh huh…wow…" he said giving the young girl an unimpressed look and placing the fruit on

his work bench.

"Well do you have any ideas for **your** costume yet...?" she asked.

"Hmmmph ..well no.." he admitted.

"Because if we team up and go together, we could enter the costume contest...maybe win a

prize." She hinted.

Robbie turned his gaze upon her "... Hmmm I'm listening Pinky"

.

.

.

* * *

Stephanie hurried up the steps of her Uncles home. She'd said goodbye to Sportacus

moments ago, promising him that he wouldn't regret this party and making him promise

to get a good night's sleep and stay in good spirits. Now she dashed through the hallways

"Uncle Millford...Bessie !"she cried out. She'd had a wonderful idea while talking with

Robbie , but with Halloween tomorrow night she would need her Uncle and Bessie's help to

pull it off.

"Stephanie... goodness, what is it child...?" Mayor Millford asked.

"Are you alright dear...?" Bessie said, "…you look flushed" She went to put a hand to the

girls forehead, but Stephanie pulled away, giving them both a hard stare.

"Uncle is it true ...did you and Bessie tell Sportacus he couldn't come to the party...?"

"Well...Stephanie..." Mayor Millford began in discomfort "...you must understand dear.."

"Did you..?" She cut in.

"...yes...yes we did..." he sighed.

"You can't... we can't have a party and not invite him… it's not fair !" she cried.

"But sweetie...it for his own safety..." Bessie began.

"My dear child...we must think about his wellbeing..." The Mayor began.

"But are you? ...or is it just easier to keep him out of the way, than to accommodate him

with a few changes. Please...Uncle...you haven't seen him, he's so sad, he feels like

everybody's forgotten him." She pleaded, looking from both Milford and Bessie

"Sportacus could come...he could take part in all the fun...if..if only we make a few

changes..."

Bessie gave her a knowing look. "Alright dear..." she nodded "…. what do you propose..?"

Stephanie smiled "I have a plan..."

.

.

.

* * *

Sportacus sighed as he sat on the wall along the outskirts of town. He'd said goodbye to Stephanie well over an hour ago, but couldn't bring himself to return to his ship despite the promise he'd made to the small child.

/ _I'm sorry Stephanie ...I just can't ...not tonight_.../

The ache in his chest just wouldn't go away, he could still here the voices ringing in his ears from earlier.

_/He's not invited...it would be better if you didn't come ...nobody wants you around... he's not a real hero.../_

He sighed, he wanted to be like everybody else so badly, he wanted to go to the party...even have some candy... well just a little bit.

/… _just a little bit_.../

With a jolt his hand shot to the pocket on his vest. There was a crinkle of the wrapper as he pulled out the small sweet he'd been given earlier

/_What if...I could train myself...kinda like a sport_.../ he stared at the sweet for a long while, it was tormenting holding something he'd always wanted so close...and yet still having it totally unattainable.

/ _But...what if I had just a little taste_../ he wondered removing the wrapper and holding the candy up to the moonlight.

/ _… just a tiny taste...I could train my body to accept it.._ / He swallowed nervously, bringing the sweet to his mouth, he hand was shaking.

/_Just a small taste...it won't hurt...and..and I'll get better with practice...then I'll be like everybody else... and be able to go to the party_./ His tongue darted out and licked, once…. twice.

/ _hmm...well that wasn't so...so_.../

The small elf's eyes widened as he slid off the wall falling to the ground. He felt weak, and sick, the familiar sensations of a "melt down" spreading through his body.

'' ooohhhh...what was I thinking..." he gave a hoarse gasp. Dragging himself to his knees he turned to look at the town.

/_I'll never make it_.../ he groaned leaning against the wall and wondering what he was going to do. He needed sportscandy, but the only sportscandy was all the way back in town, or on his airship, neither of which were an option to him at this moment.

" Unnggg nobody around...not at this hour...unnn…. who'd be up...?...wait!..." he turned to look away from the town. By sheer luck he'd taken a seat on the wall close to the billboard.

" Robbie...he tends to keep late hours...he'll be up...I hope..." Gathering his waning strength Spotacus began to crawl towards the billboard.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh..." Robbie sighed stepping from the shower, and grabbing a towel to dry off. "Now where did I place my PJ'…ahh there they are." After pulling on the comfortable garments Robbie plopped into his fluffy orange armchair with a cup of hot coco in his hand.

" Now let's see about those costumes...I'll just alter that pirate suit a bit and change my prince outfit to.. ..Huh..?"

He stopped as he heard a loud clang, followed by a sudden whoosh as Sportacus came flying down the tunnel to land in a heap on top of him.

"AArrggghhhhh!" Robbie shrieked, his arms flailing, and the coco sailing across the room. With a great heave he shoved the dead weight to the floor.

"What the..? ...**does nobody knock !**" he snarled staring at the blue bundle on the floor. "..honestly..what do you want now Sportakook..?...Sportakook..?"

"….uunnngg...R..Robbie...?"

"Whoah ..whoah..." Robbie knelt down placing a hand to the elf's brow and feeling the heat there. "Sporty what happened to you..?...You look terrible."

He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's torso, and gave a yank. "unnng.. Figures all those muscles ... and you're lying there...unng.. like a bowl of jello. Come on Sporty...unn...work with me..."

Sportacus made a feeble attempt to move, and together they managed to get him into the orange chair.

"Now you gonna tell me what's going on...?" The taller man asked giving Sportacus a shrewd look. The sandy curls bounced as the elf silently shook his head.

"Hmmph.." Robbie gave an unimpressed snort, walking over to his work bench. He picked up and cut the orange in half then carried it back to the chair.

"Open your mouth..." He said firmly placing a hand under his guests chin and tilting his head back. He held the fruit to the elf's lips giving a squeeze.

"huh..?" Sportacus was barely conscious, as he felt the liquid trickle down his throat.

"…..hmmm.." he sighed. He immediately began to feel better and closed his eyes with contentment.

"Ok... "Robbie huffed a moment later. Sportacus opened his groggy eyes to see the slender man coming out of the bedroom with a thick blanket, which he draped over the his shivering frame.

"Tell me what's going on..."

"Nothing..." Sportacus mumbled.

"Right... you come crashing into my home, you're sitting in my lair in the middle of the night... and you've obviously had a 'melt down'. **What happened ?!**" Robbie snapped.

Sportacus hung his head. "I ...I tried some candy.."

"**What!..Why?**" Robbie barked.

" ..I...I .. thought maybe I could train myself...then I'd be like everybody else." Sportacus whispered

"You dummy! You know you can't eat sugar...yet you go waltzing about in the middle of the night and help yourself to some candy hmmm" Robbie glared at him " Great plan.. and suppose I wasn't here huh..? You'd never have made it into town.

Sportacus hung his head silently, effectively cowed for his actions. But Robbie was on a roll and continued. "That was stupid ...you could have killed yourself...How do you think the kids would have felt if they had found you dead in the soccer field.

Sportacus blinked in shock, realizing Robbie made a very valid point. " I...I just wanted ..to..to fit in..." he bawled, terrified at the lethal blunder he could have made. Robbie sighed taking a seat on the arm of the chair and placing a hand on the elf's quivering shoulder. " Look Sporty, I'm sorry but it just doesn't work that way you can't make it go away...no matter how hard you train...besides...what's wrong with being Sportacus all of a sudden..?" he asked gently.

"I'm not like everybody else.." He mumbled.

"Thank Goodness… " Robbie muttered

"I'm different ...and that's why nobody wants me around..." he sniffed "and why I can't go to the party"

"Well that's not true, you're coming trick or treating with Pinky and I, we'll be together right…..right?"

"Yeah..." Sportacus replied glumly.

Robbie shrugged his shoulders, if Sportacus insisted on staying in the doldrums there wasn't much he could do.

"Look, I gotta get to work on our costumes ,ok.." He said as he picked up the other half of the orange and brought it over to the chair. "Come on...open up...this'll do you good."

Sportacus sighed swallowing, before breaking into a huge yawn.

"Get some sleep Sporty.." Robbie scolded "..You look awful." He wrapped the blanket snugly about the elf and was ready to turn back to his desk when he noticed the large sad blue eyes watching him.

He bent down and without thinking about it and placed a light kiss on the man's brow.

" Just be you Sporty...there's nothing wrong with you...well…."

"….Hmm?" The elf perk his ears slightly.

"Never mind..." Robbie said quickly.

"Thanks Robbie.." Sportacus mumbled a smile coming to his face at last.

.

.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow Robbie, the costumes look great !" Stephanie exclaimed as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. "You even managed to get one in pink, it's my favorite colour.."

"No...really…? I never would have guessed" Robbie replied with cynical astonishment. He grabbed his large hat, placing it on his head at a jaunty angle. Turning to look in the mirror he smirked admiring the classy deep purple and indigo number.. " Not bad…not bad at all.. How's your costume coming on Sporty..?" he called to the man behind the screen.

"Ahh…good….I think.." He replied stepping out from behind the screen. "Well..? What you think…?"

"Oh Sportacus !" Stephanie cried, "You look wonderful!"

The sports elf was dressed in a similar outfit to both Stephanie's and Robbie's , but with a colour combination of deep and light blues. Stephanie grabbed Spotacus by the arm, pulling him over to stand with her and Robbie by the mirror.

"Ta-Da!" she said looking at their reflection. There staring out at the small group stood the three musketeers.

" I gotta admit kiddo, we look good" Robbie said, clearly impressed. Even Sportacus couldn't help but feel upbeat.

/ We do look good../ He realized.

"All right, let's go team" Stephanie announced.

"It's all for one !" Robbie grinned grabbing up a large pillow case.

"and one for all !.." Stephanie finished for him.

.

.

* * *

.

"Trick or treat.." the group chorused, holding out their sacks and letting the treats drop in.

"Thank you." Stephanie called as they all ran to the next home. At the ring an older woman came to the door.

"Trick or treat" The woman, took a good look at the trio giving a knowing smile to the small blue musketeer.

"Ah I got some special treats…here you go kids.." she said sweetly, as she placed some goodies in each bag and wished them on their way.

It continued much the same way until they'd been through the whole town. By then their

sacks were almost bursting with booty.

"Whoah...I'm beat.." Stephanie announced , as they came to rest under the apple tree.

"I agree... there must be an easier way to do this .." Robbie muttered as he began to dig

through his sack, seeing what he'd gotten. Sportacus was oddly quiet as he looked down

at his own bulging pillow case full of goodies.

"I...I guess you'll be going to the party now.." he said quietly.

"In a minute Sportacus, look !" She pointed down the street where the other children were

coming up the lane. Pixle had dressed as a robot, followed by Trixie who was in a beautiful

butterfly costume. Lastly came Stingy and Ziggy as Dracula and a dinosaur.

"Hey you're all here..."Trixie said, "excellent now we can have a candy swap..."

"Ya candy swap..." Ziggy yelped. As all the kids dumped their sacks into small piles.

"Candy swap..?" Sportacus asked

" It's a swap, Sportacus, "you trade things you don't like for things you do.." Stephanie

explained.

" Ya like I love lollipops" Ziggy said "…but Pixel hates them, so we trade"

"That's right.. because **everybody's** different" Stephanie said giving Pixel a hard glare.

/ _Not as different as me_ / Sportacus thought. / _I can't have any of it, swap or no _

_swap._/

" Hey look at this" Ziggy cried rummaging through his pile "I got a banana..?"

" oh..look I got some apples..." Trixie exclaimed.

" Ya me too!" Pixel announced, holding up a pear and some grapes.

"What ?" Robbie gasped as he looked on in disbelief. " OH NO..NO !" he cried as he

pulled out a large bunch of cherries and a grapefruit. "You have got to be joking me ..." he

growled with a look of disgust on his face.

"Look ! sports candy!" Stephanie beamed holding up a couple of oranges and a kiwi.

"See if you got any Sportacus" She said smiling as she saw the flicker of amazement

light up his eyes.

Soon the elf was tearing through his own pile, holding up various fruits and veggies with

delight.

"Look look ! an apricot" He beamed " and a peach..!"

"Here Sportacus" Stephanie said handing him a small item in a bright wrapper.

"What is it..?" He asked looking it over.

"It's candy.." Stephanie began "...it's sugar free candy.."

He jerked his head up to look at her, "Sugar free...candy..?" he whispered.

" I thought you'd like to taste it..." She said "you know...to see what candy tastes like..."

Sportacus nodded, his hands trembling as he fumbled with the wrapper. He pulled the

candy out holding it in his hand and staring at it with unbridled want. Robbie gave

Stephanie a small nod of approval. He hadn't even told her about Sportacus' "melt down"

accident, but she somehow knew how much he wanted to try the candy.

/ _Leave it to Pinky to come up with a solution to __**all**__ the problems_/ he mused.

"Try it..Sportacus..." Stephanie said. The elf look unsure for a moment before he warily

popped the candy in his mouth and waited. He was still half certain he was about to pass

out from a "melt down". But nothing happened.

/ _I'm ok_.../ he felt a smile come to his face.

"Well...how is it..?" Stephanie asked him eagerly.

" Hmmmmm .." He rolled the sweet about in his mouth, the texture was different than

anything he was used to, but the taste wasn't too bad.

"It's good ..." he said "but I still prefer my sports candy.."

"Hmmm...well...I don't think you'll ever make a candy lover outta him Pinky.." Robbie

sighed.

"No, I suppose not...but it doesn't matter...He still got to try some." She replied.

"Alright shall we begin to swap..?" Trixie asked. The children nodded and began to switch

amongst each other. As expected Pixel promptly swapped his lollipops with Ziggy for a

couple of chocolate bars.

Robbie quickly donated his fruits and veggies to Sportacus , who happily allowed the man

free choice of any of the candy he had in his sack. Sportacus swapped sports candy with a

couple of the children as well. Ziggy liked kiwi's better than bananas and Stephanie

preferred a peach over the orange.

"Come on guys we better get going, if we're going to the party" Trixie announced stuffing

her sweets back into her bag.

"Ya I wanna win a prize!" Ziggy proclaimed. Stephanie watched as the other kids

gathered their things and got up to leave before turning to Sportacus and Robbie.

"Wait here just a moment guys...I forgot something..." She dashed behind the low wall,

quickly catching up with the other children.

"Hey Stephaine..." Pixel greeted "..where's Sportacus and Robbie..?" he asked looking past

her.

"They'll be along in a minute" She replied evenly, glaring at the others.

"I really don't see why Sportacus is even coming ..." Trixie began. "He really can't take

part ..."

"Of course he **CAN**...he just **DID**..!" Stephanie snapped in frustration.

"Ya ..ok the fruit thing was a neat idea...and I'm guessing it was yours" Pixel said "I don't

know though, he wasn't very friendly back there during the swap..you'd think he was

upset with us."

Stephanie turned to glare at the boy "He **is** upset with you...with all of you...!"

"All of us..." Ziggy gulped.

"Not you Ziggy.." she said turning back to the others

"What were you guys thinking...saying he can't be a hero because he can't eat sugar?

… and laughing at him because he's different ..."

"Wha...?" The boy paled visibly " ...how...?"

Trixie shouldered past him, "How do you know about that...?" she asked "…have you been

spying on us?"

"No" Stephanie growled "Sportacus told me"

"But..." Pixel began "...how...?"

"**He heard you** !" Stephanie exploded. " He heard you guys making fun of him at the

school. That's why he didn't talk with you tonight...you hurt his feelings!"

"We...we…didn't mean it" Stingy stammered

"Then you shouldn't have said it." Stephanie remarked. "…and you should apologize."

The other children didn't move from where they stood; feeling guilty about how they had

treated Sportacus, but not knowing how to go about mending things.

Pixel finally stepped forward. "Look its Halloween and there's a party to go to. We didn't

**mean** to hurt his feelings..he'll… he'll get over it..."

"But Pixel ...maybe we should .." Ziggy began.

"No! I'm not missing all the fun" Pixel snapped.

"Ya...we can tell Sportacus we're sorry later ...or maybe he'll just forget about it...

Trixie said hopefully.

Stephanie eyed them coldly, "Suit yourselves guys" she said turning back to toward the

apple tree.

"Hey Stephanie.. aren't you coming with us...?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm going to the party with Sportacus because I'm his friend...and he needs one right

now."

"Stephanie!… hey Stpehanie, wait come on...! " Pixle shouted.

The young girl looked back over her shoulder at the corner.

"It's a pity you know... he thought you were his friends to, and you won't even tell him your

sorry."

.

.

* * *

.

"Alright I'm back" Stephanie cried dashing back around the wall to the apple tree. "Are we

ready?"

"Yes … yes we are !" Robbie said.

"Well...I guess...you guys have fun.." Sportacus said dully.

"Oh no you don't" Stephanie grabbed him "…we are the three musketeers, we stick

together and you're coming with us."

"But...I can't.. Bessie and the Mayor..." Sportacus began

"It's ok Sportacus, I talked with my Uncle and Bessie about the party and they agreed

with me that it's not fair to leave you out of all the fun. She gave him a smile.

Sportcus looked up at her with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. "what you saying..? he

asked cautiously.

"We changed some of the events and now you can come and take part too...so are you

ready to go...?"

"Yes! " Sportacus cried jumping up with excitement.

"About time" Robbie muttered "Let's go."

* * *

.

"WOW ! Look at it ...it's amazing !" Sportacus said, he was almost dancing on the spot as he gazed down from the hilltop to the brightly lit stands and glowing lanterns. The sound of music was carried on the air and the smell of hotdogs and fresh popcorn came to the group with the breeze.

Robbie inhaled deeply "OH sugar and grease and lard…let's get going, before I drown in my own drool !" he breathed, trotting a few steps forward and heading down the hill.

"Ya!" Sportacus jumped making to dash down the hill but Stephanie grabbed his wrist before he could run headlong into the party.

"Sportacus" she said pulling him to the side "You...you do realize you still won't be able to do **everything** right? Some of the events still have sugar"

Sportacus nodded "I know Stephanie" he said solemnly "…and that's never going to change. But I wasn't upset about the candy…not much anyway...I ...I felt left out...that's what really hurt...being excluded."

"Well consider yourself included now fellow musketeer.." Stephanie said.

"Excuse me?" Robbie's voice cut in "Not to interrupt your Kodak moment there, but we are actually planning to **go** to this party...are we not..?"

Stephanie grinned, pulling out her sword. Sportacus chuckled, holding his own sword up high.

"United we stand, divided we fall." She said

He nodded " **It's all for one and one for all**"

.

To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Go ! go faster !" Robbie cried from the side lines of the potato sack race. "Gahhh! jump you bloody elf! … wha..? no ...stop laughing you fool and get back up!" But Sportacus was beyond any hope of getting back up with tears of laughter streaming down his face. Needless to say he didn't win the sack race. Nor did he and Robbie fare much better at the three legged race. Their obvious leg length discrepancies succeeded in allowing them to fail miserably.

"Ha ha ha .."

"Oh stop...stop laughing ...we lost" Robbie said "…this is all your fault...Shortacus" But even Robbie couldn't help dropping to the ground in a fit of giggles, yanking the smaller man, still tied to his leg, down with him. They looked at each other, laying in a heap on the ground before bursting out in laughter once again, harder than before.

The hours went by quickly as everybody was having a great time.

"Whoo" Sportacus sat back to catch his breath after the latest event. Dusting his hands off on the pant legs.

"Well it's still a shame we didn't win" Ziggy sighed "I think Pixel and Trixie have been practicing."

"It doesn't matter Ziggy, we had fun yes?" Sportacus asked.

"Oh you bet Sportacus.." The young blonde boy beamed. "That was the best wheelbarrow race ever."

After the races they went about trying the various food contests the festival had to offer.

"Come on Sportacus, you can do it!" Stephanie urged

"Go Sportacus !" Ziggy chimed in. The elf peered intently into the large tub, his hands tied behind his back . He took a deep breath before plunging his head into the water and frantically swinging back and forth.

"Is he ok..?" Ziggy asked after some time. A moment later, Sportacus reared back in a shower of water droplets ; an apple clenched firmly between his teeth.

"Ya.. he did it ...!"

"Great job Sportacus, " Stephanie beamed "but we better hurry, the pie eating contest is starting.." she grabbed his arm pulling him to another part of the arena.

"Go Milford Eat.. Eat !" Bessie screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Go Mayor !" Sportacus shouted out happy encouragement with the others as they watched the several contestants of the pie eating contest go at it.

"Oh my goodness" the Mayor puffed "Why on earth did I ever agree to this...?"

"Faster Milford !" Bessie demanded.

"Unnn ... yes sweetums" he groaned, digging in once more. Sportacus gave the older man a sympathetic grimace.

"You know Stephanie, I think pie eating contest is much better as spectator sport."

"I agree .." The young girl nodded with a slight grimace as she watched her Uncle.

Later on came the taffy pull. All the children were excited for this event.

"Go Ziggy, Go Stingy! " Stephanie called encouragingly.

"Pull Ziggy..!" Trixie yelled, giving her own corner of taffy a yank.

"Let go it's **My** taffy" Stingy stated indignantly.

"No way!" Pixel shouted, pulling harder on his own end with increased vigor.

"You can do it pull !" Sportacus called from his perch several feet away (just to be safe)

"Go go go !"

**SNAP!**

The taffy tore into several pieces, each child holding a portion. There was a moment of stunned silence before Ziggy threw his head back and began to laugh with all his might. Soon everyone had joined in the merry making.

"Come on.." Ziggy said getting up we'd better wash our hands to get the sugar off.

"Ya I really don't like sticky hands..." Trixie replied.

.

.

* * *

.

"Oh Robbie that's cruel!" Sportacus cried

"No unn.. it's...unn NOT.." Robbie said giving the small mechanical mole another satisfying whack. "Trust me Sporty, it's **very** relaxing... sigh...if only they could make one with little elf faces instead of rodents..."

"What..?" Sportacus looked back.

"Nothing..." Robbbie snickered.

"Congratulations Sir, you have won a prize" the man at the counter said, handing him a large, squishy, purple elephant .

"Ha ha I won… I won!" Robbie laughed, grabbing the toy, his eyes dancing with delight.

They played several more games before deciding to try some of the carnival rides.

Sportacus and Stephanie took to the merry-go-round at once having wonderful imaginary races on the wooden steeds. Trixie, Pixel immersed themselves in the bumper cars while Stingy and Ziggy put their minds together on how to win a prize from the ring toss, in the Bazzar.

Robbie had stayed to play at the Bazzar as well. It was obvious he had a certain talent for these types of games and Sportacus was glad to see that he did seem to be genuinely enjoying himself. He came upon the taller man aiming a gun at a row of cardboard ducks, after having left Stephanie to go on the Ferris wheel with the other children.

"How you doing..?" He whispered not wanting to break Robbie's concentration.

"Just watch.." Robbie grinned pulling the trigger and blowing the ducks down one after another.

"Wow!" Sportacus said in awe. "You're good.."

"Here.." Robbie said handing him the gun "Try..."

"Oh...um...I'm not..not really...I'm not very good..." Sportacus mumbled, fumbling with the strange feel of the device in his hand.

"Just shut up and give it a try ..." the taller man chuckled, clearly amused by his companions discomfort.

"Ok...unnn...here goes." Sportacus said, he fired once, twice...the third shot somehow managed to clip one of the little card board quackers and it dropped down. The elf was stunned.

/_How did I manage that shot ...?_/ he wondered, he'd shut eyes with every bang of the gun.

"We have another winner" the Man in the booth said ".. what'll it be sir?"

.

.

* * *

.

Sportacus, looked down at the small pink teddy bear he'd won for Stephanie as he walked through the grounds. He knew the little duck had only been cardboard but for some reason he still felt guilty for shooting it. He'd never liked guns.

/_But it was a game…just a game ..right.?_/ he told himself thinking back to Robbie's skill at the carnival sport.

"Robbie..?" he said looking up at the tall man walking beside him, "you're really good at that game."

"Hmmm.." Robbie acknowledged him "I'm good at any shooting game ..it…. it comes with practice I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh, you've played these games before?...when you were a child..?"

"No...I never **played** when I was a child..." Robbie corrected him darkly.

Sportacus stopped midstride "... Never played...what do you mean..?"

Robbie sighed. "When I was younger.. ..it wasn't a game... I wasn't playing".

He gave the smaller man a grave look " ... the guns weren't toys Sporty... and …and I wasn't shooting at paper duckies."

Sportacus felt his throat go dry, and swallowed convulsively "What ...what do you mean...?" he said his voice hoarse.

Robbie looked out across the party grounds a haunted look flitting across his features briefly.

"You don't wanna know Sporty... you really do—"

"Help, help us !" A voice cried.

Robbie and Sportacus looked at each other, before dashing towards the shouting.

"What's going on..?" Robbie asked as he ran alongside the hero.

"There ! Look! The Ferris wheel..!" Sportacus, cried pointing up at the great wheel, where the kids were suspended high in the air.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie shouted from her seat high atop the wheel.

"Help us !" Pixel cried, coughing.

"Oh Sportacus !" Mayor Meanswell, cried as the elf ran up to the base of the wheel.

"What happened? !" He exclaimed eyeing the smoke that was pouring from the ride.

"The motor over heated...cough cough... please, Sportacus" Bessie pleaded "..we need to get the children down the smoke is choking them."

"Right.." Sportacus nodded, as he leapt onto the rig and began to climb to the closest seat.

"Ziggy.." he called softly grasping the side of the seat.

"Sportacus" The young boy whimpered "Oh...I'm scared..."

"It's ok I'm here Ziggy" he said in a calm voice "Come, I help you". He grasped the youth gently and climbed down the turrets to place him in the Mayors arms.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hang on I'm coming!" He called bounding up the structure once again.

"Trixie...Trixie.." he called out softly. The young girl was holding onto the bar for dear life with her eyes closed.

"Trixie I'm here .." Sportacus soothed holding out a hand. The little child lunged forward, wrapping herself around his neck and sobbing with fear as he lowered them both down to the ground. Robbie and Bessie helping to untangle her from his collar when she refused to let go.

"There you go...its ok..." He said passing Stingy's shaking frame to Robbie's arms. He gave

a great leap backup the rig.

"Sportacus..cough...cough.." Stephanie called.

"Hang on Stephanie !" He shouted.

/ _I gotta hurry !_ / He noticed with alarm that the smoke was getting thicker. He grasped the edge on the seat "Stephanie you ok..?"

"Sportacus.. thanks" she smiled climbing onto his back. He smiled back at her.

"Let's get you down from here.."

"Pixel, hold tight" Sportacus called up to the boy in the top most seat. The young gamer gave a mute nod as he watched the elf clamber down with Stephanie. Sportacus was only feet from the ground when a sudden bright light and intense heat dove up to meet him.

"Oh no Sportacus, Fire !" Stephanie cried out in alarm.

The crowd shouted in panic as hungry orange flames began to climb up the rigging.

"Sportacus !... Sportacus !...help please...!" Pixel screeched in terror.

Dropping the last few feet to the ground Spotacus gave Stephanie over to her Uncle and quickly shot back up the rigging.

"OH Sportacus Hurry !" The Mayor shouted, holding his niece tightly.

The elf fairly flew through the great metal brackets up to the very top seat.

"Pixel!" He shouted "Quickly jump !" The young boy obeyed immediately, jumping onto the man's back and they began to descend.

"Sportacus cough cough... I can't see !" Pixel gasped

"Almost ..cough..there…"Sportacus assured him his own eyes stinging with smoke.

Several feet up Sportacus came to a standstill of sorts. The smoke was still blinding and suffocating, but now a new problem arose as he got closer to the bottom. The flames had turned the wheels metal frame searing hot. He grit his teeth against the pain, lifting one hand then a foot then another.

"What is he doing ..?" Trixie asked. For it looked to the crowd below as though he'd stopped suddenly to perform some strange sort of dance.

"OH NO!" Robbie breathed. Realization dawning on his face. " It's the rig, the fires made the metal too hot. He can't come down any further without being burnt."

.

. To be continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

Sportacus, yanked his hand back with a yelp of pain. It was no good, the metal was just too hot, he had to get away from the heat. He clamored back up the rig and scanned the surrounding area for another means of escape.

"Sportacus do you hear that..?" Pixel asked. The elf cocked his ears towards the sound.

"Yes" he replied looking out over the field. He could see the red and white lights of the rescue crew coming towards the town and felt a surge of relief . "It'll be ok Pixel, they will put the fire out and - "

The Ferris wheel gave an ominous whining shudder tilting to the left.

"Oh my stars !" The Mayor gasped.

"It's going to topple, quickly everyone get back!" Bessie shouted, ushering the children away.

"But what about Pixel and Sportacus..?" Ziggy yelled.

"Go now!" The older woman said, grabbing Ziggy by the arm and pulling him away.

.

.

* * *

.

"Sportacus we're going to fall !" Pixel cringed as the wheel tilted even more.

Sportacus looked rapidly about the grounds.

/ _I need to find to find a way to get Pixel down safely ...I need._./

He furrowed his brow as his eyes fell on several large bales of hay stacked up behind the small confectionary stand. It was a long jump could he make it?

The rig gave another groan.

/ _I have to_../ He steeled his reserve, gathering his muscles beneath him

"Pixel quickly" he said taking the young boy in his arms. "We gonna have to jump."

"What! ... wait what are you doing ..?" he turned his sights to where the elf had fixed his gaze.

"Sportacus ! Don't!" he cried in panic "You can't make that jump !"

The wheel gave a great grinding snap and suddenly the upper half of the rig went careening to the ground.

/ _It's now or never_ / Sportacus grit his teeth holding the young boy tight. He jumped from the smoldering mass of metal, jumped as he'd never jumped before; and he knew instantly he was not going to clear the stand.

With a great heave he flung Pixel from his arms into a high arc, up and over the stands tin roof to land in the soft piles of hay on the other side.

It all happened so fast the child didn't even have enough time to squawk out a protest before he found himself buried in the mound of straw.

"Unn what happ—" Pixel didn't even finish his sentence before hearing a deafening **BOOM!**

followed by a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Sportacus.." Pixel called, kicking his way out of the hay pile. "Hey Sportacus, where are you...?"

"Oh Pixel !" Trixie cried running up to the boy and squeezing him tightly. "Oh you're ok.."

"Sportacus .." Stephanie called running up to the two, Ziggy and Stingy close on her heels.

"Where's Sportacus got to...?" Pixel asked looking about, believing the man to have, of course, landed in the hay with him. "Did you see that jump he made...! "

"Oh Pixel" Trixie sobbed "… but he didn't make the jump...he threw you the last bit into the hay...but..b..but Sportacus he..he hit the candy stand..." the young girl was crying now , as all the children turned to look over at the small stand.

"Stephanie..?" Ziggy asked from his place a few feet behind the young girl "Do you think he's ok..?"

"Oh... he hit ever so hard ..." Trixie whimpered.

Stephanie took a tentative step forward, afraid of what she may find. She'd seen her friend make the death defying leap, seen as he tossed Pixel up to give him those extra few feet to the straw pile and watched in horror as he'd hit the roof of the concessions counter with sickening force, toppling over the edge and smashing to the ground beside the stand; And there he still lay unmoving.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie breathed, coming to his side. "Sportacus..?" She knelt down beside him, gently cradling his head in her lap, and brushing the blonde locks and soot from his face.

"Sportacus…please..wake up….say something.." She shook his shoulders.

"Is…is he ok..?" Ziggy asked again, in a small voice as he crouched down beside Stephanie, staring, with wide eyes, at his hero.

"He's gotta be ok…he's gotta ….." Pixel said dashing up, throwing straw off himself. "He saved my life.."

"Mine to" Stingy said, dropping to his knees.

"..He saved me to…and after we were so mean to him…" Trixie sniffed. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around the elf's neck. "Sportacus I'm sorry….wake up..please" she sobbed.

Pixel, swallowed the lump in his throat, coming forward to lay himself next to the still form. "I'm sorry" he whispered burying his face in Sportacus's muscled shoulder. "Please be ok…..I…I'm sorry I made fun of you. Y…y…..you are a hero Sportacus…a real hero…..(sniff)…y…you ..a..always w..were.."

"We're sorry…please…..wake up….Sportacus " the children whispered to him.

Pixel shut his eyes tight in misery, as he felt his tears splash down his cheeks.

"Pixel..?" a soft voice whispered to him. He blinked as he felt a large hand wiping the tears off his cheek

"Sportacus..?" he gasped looking up to see a pair of bright blue eyes gazing down at him.

"You ok..?" The elf asked, concern in his voice.

"Y..yes.. thanks to you…"

"We all are Sportacus.." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh Sportacus…you're alright..!" Ziggy shouted, as the children enfolded him a large group hug.

Just then Bessie and the Mayor came racing over, "Oh children, the fires been put out…thank goodness. Are any of you hurt..?...is Sportacus..?" she ventured warily.

"unnn… I'm …..unn.. OK…" he said trying to sit up.

"Sit still Sportakook" Robbie snapped placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

" But..I'm…unn..fine." The elf protested.

"Hmmph.. you're not fine your..….eww.. your bleeding…." Robbie pulled a face at the site of blood.

"Really..? ….where..?" Sportacus asked, swinging himself about.

"ackk hold still you fool..!" The dark haired man cried, dodging out of the way.

"Stand back children.." The Mayor said " I think we should let the rescue crew take a look at you just to be safe…Ok Sportacus..?"

"Unnn" Sportacus grimaced a little. "unnn …of course… Mayor" He replied with a sigh of resignation.

.

* * *

.

"I can't take you anywhere can I..?" Robbie teased, later that evening as they sat down in the open field to watch the fireworks.

"I guess not.." Sportacus grinned. After being patched up, the elf had been given a clean bill of health by the rescue crew, having come through his ordeal none the worse for the wear, besides a couple of nasty scrapes and a few good bruises.

Robbie eyed a scratch across the smaller man's face, and the dark bruise forming on his cheek underneath.

"I don't see how you can be in such good spirits. You're gonna be sore later …you know that right..?" he asked.

Sportacus touched his cheek gently, wincing at the contact " I'm sore now " he corrected his companion.

Robbie stared hard at him for a moment.

"What..?" he asked, looking at Robbie with that innocent expression the lanky villain found so unnerving.

"You didn't **have** to do it you know…" he said.

"Ya..I did.."

"Why..? Because that's what hero's do..?" Robbie sneered.

"Something like that .."Sportacus replied, frowning in confusion. "Robbie…am I a hero..?" he asked. The taller man rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are.." Stephanie said as she and the others sat down to join them.

Trixie draped an arm over Sportacus's shoulder " Don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise." She said ."…and if they do, they answer to me !" she said jabbing her thumb to her chest; a rather menacing grin on her face.

"Ya.." Pixel took a seat next to Sportacus. "Sportacus…. I…I just wanna say…. I'm sorry." He began, looking up into the elf's intense blue gaze. "I …I said….well …a lot of mean things about you….but…you are a hero… you're a great hero …and…." He grabbed the man , giving him a hug "….you're my hero !"

"He's **MY** hero" Stingy declared gripping him tight

"Ours too…" Trixie said, and Ziggy gave an enthusiastic nod of agreement. They all wrapped about him.

"Ahhh…yessssss" Sportacus hissed in pain.

"Mind the bruises please kiddies…" Robbie said dryly.

"oops..sorry, Sportacus" Ziggy, said as they let him go.."

"Thank you.." Sportacus said, with a shy grin. "This was my first Halloween…and I thought..well…It felt like it was going to be the longest Halloween ever…but…..but…I had fun ….I'm glad I was invited." He gave a warm glance towards his fellow musketeer, dressed in pink.

"You know you were right Stephanie …" Trixie said "changing some of the events made the party even better"

**BOOM !**

**BOOM!**

The sky suddenly lit up with sparkling colours.

"The fireworks are starting " Ziggy exclaimed. The small group quieted down and sat back to watch as more explosions went off painting the sky with a rainbow of sparkling colours.

"WOW!"

"Ya…."

"oh purple look.."

"That's **MY** firework.."

At some point during the light show, Sportacus turned to Stephanie.

"Thank you Stephanie…for letting me be a part of this" he whispered to her. Stephanie felt a warmth flow through her as Sportacus smiled at her, the biggest smile she'd seen on his face in days. His eyes were twinkling once more with delight.

"This was a great Halloween party " he said.

"This was the **BEST** Halloween party!" Pixel shouted.

"The very best…" Ziggy grinned.

"Yes it was.." Stephanie agreed, ".. and do you know why…?" she asked giving Sportacus a wink.

"Because I got to enjoy the party with my friends… with **ALL** my friends.

**END.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

So let's **ALL** play the game

And don't sell someone short

Make sure **everybody** has a part

And let's all be a good **Sport**


End file.
